


Vav and Michael

by mrstaemin (TheTroninator)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: RageHappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTroninator/pseuds/mrstaemin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vav may be a superhero, but he’s not always the good guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vav and Michael

Clad in his blue and red spandex suit, hands on his protruding hip bones, Vav, the scrawny super hero, gazed at his mission for the day and shook his head. 

“Really?” he wondered out loud. “This is what commissioner Geoff sent me to do? Must be a slow day for the crime world.”

In the park, up in a medium-sized tree, a boy with auburn hair semi-dangled, draped over a branch with a pale red Frisbee in hand. He muttered obscenities under his breath, knowing that the city’s premier super hero stood watching him in judgment. “Look, can you just help me?” he asked angrily. 

“What’s your name, kid?” Vav inquired of him.

“I’m not a kid!” the guy shouted back. 

“Okay, young man.”

“I’m twenty five years old!” he shouted down. 

Vav began to snicker. “A twenty-five-year-old bloke… stuck in a tree? You’re my age!” He doubled over in laughter.

“Where’s X-Ray?” the freckle faced lad demanded impatiently. “Why didn’t he come to help?”

“He’s busy shopping for new tights,” Vav replied. “Anyway, what’s wrong with me?”

The lad rolled his eyes. “He’d probably have gotten me out of this tree by now.”

Vav sighed. “Okay, okay.” He walked closer to the tree and looked intently at the guy’s face. “You never did tell me your name, by the way.”

“I’m Michael,” he said, squirming uncomfortably on the branch. 

“Ooh, Michael!” Vav repeated in his heavy British accent. “Lovely name.” Vav flew up to him and hovered right in front of his face. 

“Just so you know,” Michael began, “I’ve been waiting in this tree for over an hour now.”

As Vav started to pull Michael out of the tree, he explained. “Well, I wanted a cup of tea before I came out.”

Michael’s face turned red and he started yelling, “You are the worst f-ing superhero I’ve ever heard of!” 

Vav released Michael’s arm and left him dangling even more precariously from the tree. “Well fine then, mister. I guess you can just wait until X-Ray gets done with his errands.” He dropped to the ground and started to walk away down the side walk in the park.

“Hey! Come back here you son of a bitch and help me out of this tree!” 

Even as Michael shrieked and hollered, Vav simply waved his hand at him dismissively, chuckling as he strutted away. 

As Vav made it out of Michael’s eye shot, he heard him scream out in frustration. Vav knew he was going to go back and help him, but he couldn’t before messing with him a bit first. So he waited, hiding behind another tree until he couldn’t hear his cacophonous yells anymore, then he flew out as quickly as he could, sneaking behind the defeated lad.

Michael’s head was hanging low, like he had given up, and the Frisbee had fallen to the ground. Without a sound, Vav grabbed his leg and pulled him backwards out of the branches.

“Ahh!” Michael yelped, swinging upside down, held up only by his ankle. 

Vav laughed at the way-too-old-to-be-caught-in-a-tree lad as he lowered him to the grass. 

As Michael lay back in the blades of green, exhausted, frustrated, and embarrassed, Vav grabbed his Frisbee and walked it back to him. “Be more careful, Michael,” Vav said in a forced heroic kind of voice, dropping the plastic disk onto the lad’s chest. 

“I hate you,” Michael mumbled with a grin on his face, looking into Vav’s borderline crazed eyes.

“All in a day’s work, citizen,” Vav replied ironically, a blush settling into his cheeks. 

Just then, his beeper sounded, interrupting his conversation with his red headed damsel in distress. 

“Yeah, Commissioner? ... A robbery? … Okay, I’ll be there, just give me an hour or so for tea… I’m just having a laugh, I’ll be right there.” Vav turned back to Michael. “Sorry, love, gotta be going now.”

“Yeah, yeah, go save the world,” Michael shot back, sitting up and waving his hand. “I’ll see you on the news tonight.”

Vav turned away from him before twisting his head around to give Michael one last cheeky grin. Then he jetted off into the air, getting smaller and smaller in Michael’s eyes until he was just a little dot in the clouds.


End file.
